By My Bedside
by Angel of Neptune
Summary: Kurt is feeling a bit under the weather. Ororo decides to go check on him. Kurt mistakens her for someone else and tells her just what's on his mind. (R&R) (Complete)


By My Bedside

X-Men: The Movie

Angel of Neptune

**&**

**DC:** I do not own X-Men

**AN:** The idea for this fic came from my boy friend, Sid. Well, most of it anyways. He was demanding for a lemon. Dork

**&**

_Splash. Crinkle. Pop. Clank._

A slender hand placed the box of cheerios cereal gently upon the clear counter. The goddess who had properly prepared the small breakfast took a seat at the bar. She lightly grasped the spoon that was being supported by the floating cheerios. Ororo swirled the milk and cheerios around with the spoon, thinking to herself, trying to decide if she should give a pop quiz in her History classes today. This caused the weather witch to go deeply into thought. Don't ask why. It just did.

There was a top of her shoulder, causing her to jump up. She instantly turned around to be face-to-face with Logan. "Mind if I join ya?" He asked as he walked around the bar in order to grab an empty bowl. Ororo took a bit and shook her head, "Go a head." She mumbled

"So how ya feeling?" Logan questioned as he poured the cereal. Ororo raised her eyebrows slightly. She nodded, "I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

Logan shrugged, "You have been hanging around Elf a lot lately. I was just wondering because he seems to have a cold."

Ororo dropped her spoon into the bowl, "Is he alright?"

"A bit on the blue side." Logan replied with a smirk, causing Ororo to fold her arms over her chest. "Really, he doesn't look so great. He won't be teaching today, that's for sure."

"How did you find this out?" Ororo asked.

Logan shrugged, "He claims that he sneezed and accidentally teleported in front of me in the Danger Room. The guy's totally out of it."

**&**

Ororo carefully ran up the stairs to the upper levels. She brushed back her white hair away from her pale blue blouse. She had quickly gotten dressed this morning. She pulled on a pair of dark blue tight jeans and a black over coat. The goddess walked quickly down the hallway only stopping when she came to Kurt's door. Ororo gently knocked on the door before entering the room.

Kurt was curled up on the bed, hugging his pillow close to his chest. The blankets were pulled up to his neck. Ororo silently crossed the room, "Kurt?" She said softly as she stood over the demon-like mutant.

Slowly, he un-curled himself, gazing up towards hr with un-focusing yellow orbs. "Gott has sent an angel. I vas more sick that I thought." He mumbled weakly and then coughed.

Ororo smiled lightly. She placed the back of her hand against Kurt's blazing hot forehead and frowned, "You're burning up, Kurt." She informed. "Goddess, did you take anything? Drink any water?" Kurt shook his head slightly. Ororo nodded, "Alright. That's where we start."

"I am one lucky man to have an angel vatch over me." Kurt randomly mumbled. Ororo's smile grew as she walked over towards the bathroom. She pushed strands of hair behind her ear was she grabbed a face rag and soaked it under running cold water from the sink.

Moments later, she walked back to Kurt's bedside. Carefully, she placed the folded rag on his burning forehead, causing Kurt to sigh deeply with relief. Ororo sat down on the floor, tucking her legs under herself.

"Thank you." Kurt mumbled. "You angels are something else." He added. Storm giggled lightly. Oh just let him talk. The effects of the fever were getting to him. "But your beauty doesn't compare to a certain veather goddess." He continued.

Ororo looked up towards him with raised eyebrows, "Go on." She said, now wanting to know what Kurt thought.

"Ja..." The blue mutant continued to mumble. "She is the most beautiful being to valk on Gott's Earth." He swallowed. "Her silky vhite hair... Her perfect form.... Her deep pools of blue eyes. She gives a look that can bring any man to his knees." He paused for a few moments. "But... She's saddened greatly at the moment. It pains me to see her suffer due to a lost friend. My heart veeps for her, but I remind myself... Gott has a plan for everything. Isn't that right, angel?"

It took Ororo a few seconds to realize that he was still addressing her as an angel. She didn't know how to really answer. They didn't share the same beliefs. In the end, she nodded, "Yes." She said softly, trying to recall what Kurt had told her over the last few weeks, "It's part of His greater plans." Ororo replied.

Kurt nodded in agreement, trying to curl up even more, "That's vhat I keep telling her, but I doubt that she believes me."

"That's not true." Ororo instantly answered. "Uh... I mean... She has one hundred percent faith in you, Kurt, but she did loose her best friend and feels guilty about it. That's something you can't get over right away."

"I know." Kurt replied. "But... She tries to be strong... I can only imagine vhat is eating her up inside." He mumbled. "I hate to vatch her suffer."

Ororo was tempted to let out an 'aww', but she didn't want to loose her cover. "What do you think of me-err... her?" She asked, leaning forward slightly.

"I love her." Kurt instantly replied. "There's no other vay to explain it. I never, truly, felt this vay towards anyone else, but I don't vant to tell her."

"Why not?" She asked.

"I'm afraid..." He nearly whispered. "Of vhat she may say. I mean... She's a goddess and I'm nothing more than a demon."

Ororo smiled, "Opposites attract." She cleared her throat. "You'll never know what she thinks until you ask her."

Kurt shrugged and then rolled over. Ororo stood up. It was probably time to leave. Classes were about to start soon anyways. She still had to prepare her lesson. "Get well, Kurt." She mumbled as she headed towards the exit.

**The End**


End file.
